Blue Eyes
by soratakeno
Summary: Agregado Cap 4./ SetoxKisara/ Seto la conoció cuando aun era muy niño en el orfanato donde estuvo al morir sus papás. Esa niña de ojos azules que le dio una de sus cartas mas especiales reaparece en la vida del joven Kaiba varios años despues para volver a hechizarlo con sus profundos ojoz azules.Parte de mi proyecto YGO Next Generation
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno este es el primer fic que subo aqui jaja, espero les guste, ando escribiendo los siguientes capitulos asi que, ojala me acompañen en esta historia.**

Seto suspiró. Era una noche cálida de verano, el reloj marcaba la 1:02 y el se encontraba sentado enfrente de su computadora trabajando en su más reciente proyecto: una renovación completa del Duel Disk que se utilizaba para el Duelo de Monstruos. Hacía un mes atrás que había iniciado ese proyecto, algo bastante ambicioso pero así solía ser lo que Seto Kaiba hacía en su vida; todos los días trabajaba sin descanso en el, levantandose a primera hora de la mañana y acostandose a altas horas de la noche, apenas salía de su habitación para asistir a juntas importantes en Kaiba Corp o para atender asuntos fuera de la empresa que necesitarán su completa atención.

Aquel día no había sido la excepción: se había levantado a las 4 am, se había bañado y cambiado, desayunó algo ligero -un café acompañado de unos huevos revueltos- y se sentó frente al monitor a trabajar hasta las 3 pm, hora en que la reunión con el consejo de Kaiba Corp empezaba. Seto se había sentado en su silla al frente de todo el consejo para escuchar quejas y sugerencias (más quejas que sugerencias)con respecto al funcionamiento de su empresa, así como informes de cuanto habían aumentado las acciones de la compañía y que los Duel Disk se vendían como pan caliente. Alabanzas por un lado, quejas por el otro... así eran todas las juntas de Kaiba Corp.

Y después de estrechar más de una decena de manos, Seto salió de la junta dos horas despues y regresó a su casa -la cual se encontraba a unos metros de Kaiba Corp.- y se recluyó nuevamente en su habitación, no sin antes indicarle a Mokuba las tareas que se debían realizar para el final de la jornada y advertirle que no se juntara demasiado con Yugi Mutou y sus compinches "Sabes que no me agrada Yugi y su club de admiradores" era lo que argumentaba el Kaiba mayor antes de encerrarse a trabajar.

Seto había pasado toda la tarde y noche trabajando sin descanso en su proyecto, mucha gente -entre ellos su hermano menor- le reclamaban que trabajaba demasiado y que se enfermaría de seguir así, sin embargo el proyecto había avanzado muchísimo en los últimos días y ya solo faltaba afinar de talles para que muy pronto se anunciara la versión 3 de Duel Disk. Esto motivaba a Seto a trabajar y trabajar sin parar, sin embargo, aquella noche algo lo sacó de su pequeño mundo informatico e hizo que su atención se centrara en algo muy particular...

Más o menos a las 11:30 de la noche,mientras los numeros y estadísticas se desplegaban en su monitor, el sueño empezó a hacer de las suyas y el joven Kaiba empezó a cabecear. "Maldición, debí tomar más cafe" se lamentó el ojiazul tratando de que el sueño no lo venciera. Su lucha fue fructifera por algunos minutos mientras tecleaba y tecleaba, sin embargo al momento de que el programa de su computadora se disponía a procesar toda la información que el había introducido, el sueño lo sedujo y quedó inmovil frente a la pantalla. Pronto, una vocesita empezó aretumbar en su mente, y lo llamaba:

_-¡Seto! ¡Seto! ¡Ven! ¿Que ya no quieres jugar?_

Entre sueños, Seto vió a una pequeña niña de cabello plateado y ojos de un azul intenso que lo observaban con tanta inocencia que el no podía resistirlos. La niña usaba un vestidito blanco y un gran moño azul adornaba su largo cabello lacio el cual danzaba al compás de la suave brisa que se dejaba sentir en el lugar. Y entonces Seto se vió a sí mismo, cuando tenía 10 años y vivía en el orfanato en el que había sido abandonado con su hermano tras la muerte de sus padres, corriendo hacia la niña que estaba sentada en un columpio. La niña lo recibia con una hermosa y sincera sonrisa y le entregaba un pañuelo blanco "Espero que cuides mucho esta carta".

.Bip.

La computadora empezó a hacer ruido y Seto abrió los ojos algo exaltado. El reloj marcaba las 11:59 y el programa en su computadora había terminado de procesar, sin embargo, la mente de Seto seguía perdida dentro de aquel sueño que era una de las memorias del pasado que había intentado enterrar tantas veces; aquel recuerdo era uno de los pocos que guardaba con especial cariño dentro de sus memorias de la infancia y últimamente aquella memoria regresaba del pasado para confundirlo.

El joven Kaiba se levantó de su asiento, caminó hasta su boveda de seguridad, tecleó unos números y la puerta se abrió dejando al descubierto un maletín plateado que el ojiazul tomó y colocó sobre su escritorio. Al abrir el maletín Seto pudo ver su deck perfectamente acomodado en el maletín, aquel deck que en incontables ocasiones se había enfrentado a su más poderoso rival: Yugi Mutou. Sin dudarlo ningún momento Seto tomó las 3 cartas más valiosas en su deck, cerró el maletín y se quedó observandolas por unos instantes; la poderosa figura de los 3 Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules siempre habían maravillado al joven, desde el momento en que conoció dicha carta se prometió asi mismo que el sería el poseedor de las 3 magnificas bestias que ahora yacían en susmanos. Le había costado mucho trabajo obtenerlas todas, e inclusive fue capaz de destruir una cuarta copia para que nadie más en el mundo poseyera tan magnifica bestia; si, esas 3 cartas valían muchísimo para el... sin embargo una de ellas era la más valiosa de todas sus posesiones.  
Seto tomó la carta del medio, aquella que estaba más gastada que sus dos hermanas, y la examinó con cuidado, "Blue Eyes White Dragon" eso era lo que decía el título de la carta cuyas letras se había opacado con el paso de los años. Recordaba que esa carta era hermosa, la figura de ojos azules brillaba apenas uno la movía y sus letras en color dorado le entretenían por largos ratos; y no es que dejara de ser hermosa... lo único que le inquietaba al presidente de Kaiba Corp es que esa carta se desgastara tanto que llegara a un punto en que la figura del poderoso dragón desapareciera.  
La primera vez que tuvo esa carta en sus manos fue de parte de aquella niña de cabellos plateados y ojos de un azul profundo que siempre lo habían hechizado, no sabía exactamente como es que ella había obtenido tan rara y valiosa carta y sinceramente nunca le importó, lo único que sabía era que esa carta, ese Dragon Blanco de Ojos Azules había sido una posesión muy preciada para su pequeña amiga de la infancia y un día ella se la había obsequiado...


	2. Chapter 2

**La continuación de Blue Eyes, agradezco aaquellos que hayan leido esta historia jeje, ojala me sigan acompañando hasta que la termine, parte 3 estara pronto asi que esperenla**

_Aquel día había estado nublado, la lluvia amenazaba con caer desde lo alto del cielo y el clima se había vuelto frío; a pesar de esto, los niños en el orfanato jugaban y jugaban, no les importaba que un diluvio estuviese a punto de caer sobre sus cabezas, ellos estaban más concentrados derrotando seres malignos, volando en aviones, buscando tesoros y cantando. El pequeño Seto y su hermano menor Mokuba estaban sentados en una mesa mientras el mayor de los hermanos jugaba ajedrez con otro niño. El ajedrez siempre le había interesado mucho a Seto, lo practicaba desde que había llegado al orfanato ya que de esa forma su pequeña mente se olvidaba de la tragedia que a el y asu hermano les había sucedido algunos años atrás. Después de una partida muy reñida, Seto salió victorioso y mientras su contrincante hacía berrinche por haber perdido, los hermanos (que en aquel entonces no llevaban por apellido Kaiba) se dirigieron hacía el columpio que había del otro lado del patio de juegos el cual ya había sido ocupado por una niña que usaba un gran moño azul. Seto y Mokuba se aproximaron y saludaron a la pequeña que sostenía en sus manos un pañuelo blanco el cual estaba envolviendo algo._

_Al ver a los hermanos, la niña sonrio un poco pero Seto se percató de que ella se veía muy triste y con algo de dudas preguntó que le sucedía. _

_- Me ha adoptado una familia y me voy del orfanato- contestó la niña cuyos ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas. Al ver esto Seto intento animarla:_

_-Pero ¿porque te pones triste? esa es una buena noticia ¿no? Ya te han adoptado y ahora podrás vivir con una familia de verdad_  
_-Si- contestó levemente la pequeña- pero ustedes son mi familia.. y no quiero alejarme de aquí_

_La pequeña había estado en el orfanato desde mucho antes que Seto y Mokuba llegasen. Fue la primera en entablar amistad con los hermanos y era muy querida por todos los niños del lugar. Nadie sabía de donde había llegado o que había pasado con sus padres, ya que ella nunca hablaba de eso y si alguien intentaba hacerla hablar ella lloraba y lloraba, así que ya nadie le preguntaba. Siempre fue una niña amable con todos, nunca dudaba en ayudar a los niños sea cual fuese su problema y su sonrisa era tan calida como la de una madre que sonreía a sus hijos._

_Seto se quedó en silencio al ver las lagrimas de la pequeña rodar por sus mejillas, no le gustaba verla llorando pero no sabía que decirle para calmarla._

_-¿Ya le dijiste a los demás?_  
_-No. Me acaban de decir que una familia que vive en otro país fue la que me adoptó y que me iré mañana temprano._  
_-¡No quiero que te vayas!- Mokuba se había abrazado de la niña y había empezado a llorar_

_El silencio volvió a invadirlos, la pequeña solo agachó la mirada mientras abrazaba al pequeño Mokuba que lloraba desconsolado._  
_-Seto, no dejes que se vaya- el pequeño hermano había volteado a ver a su hermano con una mirada suplicante- No quiero que nos deje como mamá y papá._

_Seto se mordió el labio, el tampoco quería que ella se fuera, pero si la habían adoptado el sabía que ella viviría mucho mejor con una familia y en un verdadero hogar. Si, la extrañaría, demasiado, pero no podía evitarlo._

_-No podemos hacer nada Mokuba, si ya se decidió que se irá mañana no hay forma de cambiarlo... - la voz del hermano mayor se quebró, si tan solo hubiese una manera de evitar que ella partiera..._

_-Tu hermano tiene razón Moku-las lagrimas de la niña seguían rodando por sus mejillas- pero no te preocupes, te prometo que nos volveremos a ver._  
_-¿En serio? -el pequeño de cabello negro miró a la niña a los ojos y esta le sonrió_  
_-Es una promesa..._

_La lluvia empezó a caer y los niños corrían para entrar en el orfanato. Los hermanos y la pequeña también corrieron hasta el lugar para resguardarse de la lluvia. Pronto, una de las encargadas del orfanato juntó a los niños y les informó de la partida de la pequeña niña; como era de esperarse todos se entristecieron y empezaron a alegar que no querían que se fuera._  
_La noche llegó mientras los pequeños se despedían de la niña de cabello plateado, Seto se había limitado a ver desde un rincón como los demás iba a abrazarla, a llorar con ella y a regalarle peluches que pertenecían a los mismos niños para que no los olvidara. Cuando el último niño se despidió y los mandaron a todos a dormir, la niña se acercó a Seto y se sentó junto a el._

_-¿No te vas a despedir de mi, Seto?_

_El chico se limitó a mirar el suelo. No quería despedirse de ella porque, aunque ella le hubiese prometido a Mokuba que la volverían a ver el sabía que las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran muy remotas. No quería decirle adiós, no quería llorar y que ella lo viera, el no quería que se fuera de su lado..._

_-Yo..._  
_-Quiero regalarte algo- la niña interrumpió al pequeño ojiazul y le extendió el pañuelo que el le había visto sostener en la mano aquella tarde. Seto tomó el pañuelo, efectivamente este envolvía algo, era delgado y rectangular. El chico desenvolvió el paquete y se sorprendió al ver lo que este contenía: ante sus ojos se encontró nada más y nada menos con la carta del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules. _

_-P..pero esta carta es..._  
_-Si, es mía, y quiero que te la quedes_  
_-Creí que era una carta muy importante para tí._  
_-Lo es, pero tu también eres alguien importante para mí y te la dejo para que no te olvides de mi_  
_-Yo...yo nunca me olvidaría de ti- Seto sostenía la carta fuertemente mientras se aguantaba las ganas de llorar._  
_La niña sonrió y Seto la miró. Esa sonrisa... era tan cálida, tan amable, tan bella que le hacía olvidarse de lo demás, de su dolor, de su miedo... esa sonrisa era como una luz para el y dentro de unas horas ya no la vería de nuevo._

_Seto no pudo dormir esa noche sabiendo que la niña se iría al día siguiente muy temprano. Se la paso contemplando la carta que había recibido de parte de ella mientras recordaba el día que la había conocido y lo mucho que le gustaba jugar con ella. Pronto los primero rayos del sol se asomaron por su ventana y el se levantó rapidamente, se asomó por ella y pudo ver un auto enfrente de la entrada del orfanato. La pequeña niña salió del orfanato con una maletita, de la mano de una señora alta que usaba un sombrero y un traje sastre rojo, la pequeña volteó hacía la ventana de Seto y lo vió ahí, parado. "Adiós Seto" puso leer en sus pequeños labios y justo antes de salir del lugar ella le dedicó una últma sonrisa para después entrar al auto junto a la señora; el vehículo arrancó y mientras este se perdía de vista por el horizonte, Seto sostenía con fuerza al Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules en sus manos..._

_-Adiós, Kisara..._

.Bip.

Seto dio un pequeño brinco sobre su silla, su computadora volvió a sonar y el suspiro de nuevo. "Soñando con el pasado ¿eh, Kaiba?" .El joven tomó sus cartas, las volvió a colocar en su portafolios y guardandolo en su boveda de seguridad se dispuso a continuar trabajando. Seto nunca había sido de esas personas que se quedaran estancadas en el pasado como Yugi Mutou y su bola de compinches; no, el no lo había hecho nunca y no empezaría ahora. "Eso es ya un simple recuerdo, una parte del pasado que ahí se quedará" se dijo a sí mismo y continuó con su trabajo, sin imaginar que la niña en aquel recuerdo muy pronto volvería a sacarlo de quicio...


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Cuanto tiempo ha pasado! 8 meses y apenas me digno a actualizare sto jaja. Lamento el enorme retraso, he estado muy ocupada con la universidad y esas cosas, por lo que no había podido escribir pero ahora estoy de vacaciones y creo que podré actualizarla más seguido. Gracias a todos los que la han leido y les gusto, y también agradezco sus reviews. Ya sin más, los dejo con el 3er capítulo w. **

-Esto no me puede estar pasando...

-Lo lamento señor Seto, pero al parecer hubo un accidente allá adelante, y hay demasiado tráfico.

Seto cerró los ojos intentando calmarse. No era posible que ocurriera un accidente de tráfico justo en ese momento, tenía que llegar a Kaiba Corp. de inmediato, ya que había surgido un problema con el programa del Duel Disk y, como sus empleados eran tan inútiles (según él), tenía que ir en persona para arreglar dicho problema.

El joven Kaiba traía puesto el uniforme azul de la preparatoria de Ciudad Dominó, aquel día había dejado un momento sus responsabilidades como presidente de Kaiba Corp. para asistir a la escuela por un exámen. Seto tenía un permiso especial para faltar regularmente a sus clases, debido a su obligaciones con su empresa, sin embargo debía asitir a los exámenes como cualquier otro alumno que no tuviera un imperio holográfico sobre sus hombros.

El ojiazul se encontraba en medio de la prueba cuando recibió una llamada de su hermano Mokuba, quien alarmado le avisaba que tendrían que retrasar el lanzamiento del Duel Disk debido aun fallo en las proyecciones holográficas. Al recibir la noticia el Kaiba mayor sintió como su alma se iba de su cuerpo y salió rápidamente del salón sin siquiera entregar su exámen, abordó su limusina que ya lo esperaba en la entrada del edificio y se dirigia hacia Kaiba Corp; sin embargo, algún imbecil había provocado un accidente y ahora estaba parado en medio del tráfico.

El joven suspiró, tamborileo los dedos sobre su maletin, recargo su mejilla sobre su mano y miró a la ventana desesperado. _¿A que hora se van a mover?_ se preguntó mientras pensaba en que había fallado. Un par de días atrás, el mismo había revisado el programa, todo marchaba ala perfección, no había forma de que fallara. _Seguro alguno de esos inútiles movió algo que no debía_-se dijo a sí mismo- _nada más me enteré de quién fue lo echaré de patitas a la calle._

Mientras se lamentaba por tener a un montón de incompetentes por empleados, el auto empezó a avanzar lentamente, cosa que tranquilizó un poco a Seto

-Vaya, ya era hora, apresurate Roland, tenemos que estar en la compañía lo más pronto posi...

Las palabras del presidente de Kaiba Corp. se desvanecieron mientras el miraba atónito por la ventana de la limusina al auto azul que estaba junto a ellos: en el asiento trasero, justo en la ventanilla más alejada a donde el estaba sentado, estaba una chica de cabello plateado mirando hacia afuera de la ventana.

-N...no es posible, no puede ser ella...

Ambos autos avanzaron lentamente hasta que el vehiculo donde iba la chica se adelantó unos metros y dió vuelta en una esquina, alejandose por la calle; el corazón de Seto dió un vuelco y rápidamente le ordenó a su chofer:

-Roland, sigue a ese auto que dió vuelta.

-Pero señor, creí que tenía prisa por llegar a Kaiba Corp,

-¡TE DIJE QUE LO SIGAS!, ¡RÁPIDO QUE SE VA A PERDER!

El pobre chofer, al escuchar el tono de enojo de su jefe no tuvo más opción que pisar el acelerador y dar un giro brusco al volante para evitar a un tercer carro y tomar la calle por la que el auto azul se había ido. Seto miraba desesperadamente hacia adelante, tratando de buscar su objetivo pero por más que avanzaron ya no lo volvieron a ver. Kaiba ordenó a su chofer que se detuviera y el bajó de la limusina mirando hacia el horizonte en busca del auto azul, pero fue en vano...

-Señor, debemos volver, en la empresa necesitan de su presencia y... si se retrasa más de lo debido me va acostar mi empleo.

Mientras su chofer balbuceaba, Seto pensó: _¿Que rayos estoy haciendo? Ni siquiera se porque reaccioné así, no pudo ser ella... ella está en otro país, además es parte de mi pasado, algo que ya no volverá. Calmate Kaiba, tu mente te está jugando trucos, tienes cosas más importantes en que pensar._

Sin decir nada, el ojiazul entró a su limusina y le ordenó a su chofer volver. Pronto llegaron a Kaiba Corp. y el chico se olvido del incidente , disponiendose a arreglar el desastre que tenían en la empresa.

Esto es lo que había ocurrido: uno de los nuevos empleados había configurado mal una centena de discos de duelo, por lo que los demás miembros de la compañía pensaron que era un problema global y les entró el pánico. Cuando Seto llegó, regañó a todo aquel que se le cruzó en el camino, hizo llamadas, revisó los discos que habían presentado problemas uno por uno y los había arreglado, reprendiendo a otra docena de personas y despidiendo al causante del problema.

Seto no había dormido en dos días por estar arreglando el chistesito de sus empleados, pero logró tener los Duel Disk a punto para el lanzamiento, el cual fue un rotundo éxito. La tercera noche, cuando Seto se encontraba en su habitación redactando algunos documentos que debía presentar a la Junta Directiva de la empresa, Mokuba llegó muy alegre y con una gran sonrisa al dormitorio de su hermano mayor.

-¿Que ocurre Mokuba?- dijo Seto sin mirar a su hermano

-Nada, es que, bueno hoy tuve un sueño

-¿Un sueño? ¿De qué?- el Kaiba mayor seguía escribiendo en su portátil sin voltear a ver al pelinegro.

-De cuando estabamos en el orfanato, soñé que eramos niños y estabamos ahí riendo y jugando cerca del columpìó donde siempre soliamos estar, y además estaba Kisara con nosotros. Hermano, ¿te acuerdas de Kisara?

Al escuchar el nombre, Seto se puso frío y dejó de escribir. Mokuba notó el gesto y lo miró confundido

-¿Estas bien hermano?

Kaiba cerró su portátil y se levantó del escritorio.

-Si,estoy bien, ahora ve a tu habitación que debo dormir, mañana tengo una junta muy temprano.

Mokuba miró como su hermano mayor se paraba frente a uno de los ventanales de su habitación y miraba hacia afuera, parecía que el que le mencionará a Kisara le había afectado de cierto modo, por lo que no tuvo más remedio que irse.

-Lo siento hermano, buenas noches...

Cuando el pequeño Kaiba se fue, Seto recargó la frente contra el vidrio del ventanal. ¿Porqué mencionaba Mokuba a Kisara? ¿Y por qué le preguntaba si se acordaba de ella, cuando sabía perfectamente que era verdad? Por más que el trataba de olvidarse de esa parte de su pasado, siempre volvía a resonar en su cabeza. Desde aquella noche en que recordó como había obtenido su primer Ojos Azules, la pequeña Kisara se estaba apareciendo en su mente muy frecuentemente y el incidente de hacia 3 días en donde creyó verla en un auto le había afectado más. El trabajo era lo único que lo distraía de sus pensamientos, pero al parecer esta vez no iba a funcionar, por lo que decidió acostarse temprano.

Pasó un mes desde el lanzamiento del Duel Disk, las ventas iban en aumento y Kaiba estaba feliz por que su juguetito había tenido más éxito del que el hubiera planeado. Para celebrarlo, decidió ir a su restaurante favorito en compaía de su hermano menor para poder pasar tiempo juntos, como hacía tiempo no sucedía. Ambos Kaiba se subieron aquella tarde a la limusina (después de haber dado instrucciones precisas a sus empleados para que comenzaran a trabajar en la versión número 4 del Duel Disk) y fueron llevados por el chofer hasta un restaurante a las a fueras de Ciudad Dominó en el cual servían un sushi estupendo que los hermanos gustaban consumir. Era un lugar bastante exclusivo, no muy pretencioso, pero era lo suficientemente caro como para que aquellos con pocos recursos económicos no se asomaran siquiera. Seto y Mokuba pasaron un buen rato en el restaurante disfrutando de su platillo preferido cuando ocurrió algo que cambiaría la vida del mayor de los hermanos. Cuando ambos se disponían a irse del lugar, entró una chica delgada, de cabello plateado recogido en una coleta del lado y ojos azules que usaba un vestido azul cielo, el cual le llegaba arriba de la rodilla; esta chica que miraba el lugar como si buscará algo o a alguien.

Seto había pagado la cuenta y al voltear a la entrada se encontró con los ojos de la joven de cabello plateado. La chica, al verlo, se cubrió la boca sorprendida, dió unos pasos hacia atrás y salió del sitio. Kaiba se levantó de un golpe al ver como la chica salía del lugar y corrió tras ella, seguido de su hermano menor.

Al salir, el ojiazul vió a la joven que caminaba deprisa por la oscura calle, al parecer quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible. La noche ya había caido en la ciudad.

-Hermano, ¿que ocurre?- Mokuba iba caminando tras Seto, sin entender porque el mayor había salido corriendo de esa manera.

-¡ESPERA! –gritó el Kaiba mayor, acelerando el paso hacia la joven.

La joven se detuvo en seco y Kaiba la imitó, quedandose a unos cuantos metros de distancia, con Mokuba detrás de él.

-¿Quién es ella? Oye Seto, ¡hazme caso!

Los faroles de la calle estaban encendiendose uno a uno, y la oscuridad que antes había reinado el lugar empezó a disiparse; en el instante en que el farol juntó a la chica se encendió, esta volteó hacia los hermanos Kaiba.

Seto la miró boquiabierto y Mokuba corrió hacía ella. Ya no había duda, en aquella calle iluminada, justo a unos cuantos pasos frente él se encontraba Kisara.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ahora si me puse las pilas y escribi la continuación rápido, antes de que se me olvide jaja. Espero les este gustando, ya falta poco para el final w**

-¡Kisara!- Mokuba se lanzó alos brazos de la joven de cabello plateado mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- ¡Lo sabía!, ¡sabía que volverías!

La joven no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreir y abrazar a el pequeño Kaiba mientras miraba a Seto, que estaba parado unos metros atrás mirandola completamente en shock.

-Seto ¿Que haces? ¡No te quedes ahí parado! ¿No ves que es Kisara?

-Kisara... –el ojiazul no sabía que hacer ni que decir ¿de verdad era ella? ¿ No era algún truco de su mente?

-No me mires así Seto, parece que viste a un fantasma- la joven por fin hablo, mirando con ternura al mayor de los Kaiba quien, al sentir la penetrante mirada de la chica no pudo más que desviar la mirada y acercarse un poco.

-Lo siento... es que es...

-¿Algo repentino? Si, lo se... –Kisara soltó a Mokuba y se acercó a Seto, para mirarlo detenidamente. Los años habían pasado y los ojos de Seto no habían cambiado mucho, sin embargo tenía una expresión algo confundida. Cuando eran niños, Kisara solía ser más alta que el joven Kaiba pero ahora, él era mucho más alto que ella y el traje blanco que portaba el muchacho lo hacía lucir muy elegante, serio y...bastante atractivo. – No era mi intención aparecer así y correr, es solo que.-.. al verte sentí un mar de emociones dentro de mí y lo único que pude hacer fue salir corriendo, lo lamento.

-¿Que te parece si mejor vamos a mi casa y hablamos ahí? Es algo incomodo hablar de esto en la calle

-Oh sí, claro

Los hermanos Kaiba condujeron a la chica a la limusina que los esperaba al otro lado de la calle; los 3 chicos abordaron el vehículo que los llevó a la residencia de Seto y Mokuba Durante el trayecto ni Seto ni Kisara se dirigieron la palabra, solo Mokuba quien se encontraba muy emocionado le preguntaba cosas a la chica y le enseñaba lugares mientras recorrían la ciudad en el auto.

.Cuando por fin llegaron a su casa,Kaiba ordenó a sus empleados que no lo molestarán lo que restaba de la noche y los amenazó con despedirlos si alguien osaba interrumpirlo. Seto, Kisara y Mokuba llegaron hasta la habitación del Kaiba mayor y se sentaron en unos sillones que tenía el joven. El pequeño Mokuba fue el primero en hablar y le contó a Kisara el sueño que había tenido un mes atrás, de los días en que ellos vivían en el orfanato; Kisara y Mokuba comenzaron a recordar sus tiempos en aquel lugar, de cómo Seto se la pasaba jugando ajedrez con otros niños, de como Mokuba y Kisara gustaban de hacer castillos con tierra, de la vez Kisara le mostró la primera vez alos hermanos su rara carte del Dragón Blanco de Ojos Azules... Seto solo se limitó a escucharlos sin quitar la vista de la joven.

Pronto, Mokuba fue vencido por el sueño y se quedó dormido en el sillón junto a Kisara; Seto lo cargó y lo dejó en su cama para luego volver a sentarse frente a la joven, que se notaba algo nerviosa y miraba atodos lados.

-Tienes una habitación muy grande, de hecho toda tu casa es enorme...

-Es la casa de Gozaburo, la uso mientras encuentro otra casa que me guste más

El silencio invadió la habitación, ni Kaiba ni Kisara hicieron comentarios por unos instantes, se limitaron a mirarse un momento y luego ver a otro lado. Seto quería hablar pero no sabía que decir, no era el tipo de persona que hablara mucho sobre otra cosa que no fuera su trabajo o sobre duelos, realmente le costaba comunicarse con personas comunes. Fue la chica quien rompió el hielo entre ellos nuevamente

-¿Ha pasado mucho tiempo verdad? Desde la última vez que nos vimos...

-Si, muchos años desde que te fuiste del orfanato, Mokuba estaba devastado, estuvo deprimido por mucho tiempo...

-¿Y tú?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, claro que a él también le había afectado pero debía ser fuerte para ayudar a su hermano a sobreponerse, y para que su propia tristeza no lo invadiera. Con los años, Seto Kaiba había aprendido a suprimir muchos de sus sentimientos ya que una empresa de la envergadura de Kaiba Corp. no podía tener por jefe a un hombre sentimental.

-No podía hacer nada cuando te adoptaron, además fue por tu bien, tuviste una familia, volviste a saber lo que significaba llamarle a alguien "mamá" y papá". No podíamos ponernos necios y privarte de eso...

-A mí me habría gustado quedarme con ustedes

-Pero no iba a ser por mucho tiempo-replicó el joven- Dos meses después de que te fuiste, Gozaburo Kaiba llegó al orfanato para adoptarme, me negué a irme sin Mokuba y lo obligué a adoptarlo también. Si te hubieras quedado ahí la historia hubiera terminado igual... era inevitable que nos separaramos, tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir, fue lo mejor.

-Entonces ¿no te alegra verme, Seto? ¿Hubieras preferido que no me atravesara en tu camino de nuevo?

No, eso no era lo que el quizo decir... el estaba encantado de verla de nuevo, aunque no lo demostrara, era algo que podría considerarse un defecto en él ya que no sabía demostrar lo que sentía, sobre todo frente a los que más le importaban.

-¿A dónde fue que te llevaron después de que te fuiste del orfanato? – Kaiba intentó cambiar un poco el tema y Kisara se levantó hacia el ventanal en la habitación, observando la oscura Ciudad Dominó iluminada por los faroles de las calles y laas luces en los edificios.

-La familia que me adoptó era originaria de Londres, por lo que me llevaron ahí cuando era pequeña. Me costó mucho adaptarme, vivir en una urbe tan grande como Londres no es fácil además de que no podía sacarlos de mi cabeza ni a Mokuba ni a ti. Fueron muchos años los que viví extrañandolos, pensando que habría pasado con ustedes, si serían felices, si habían salido del orfanato o se habían quedado ahí. –Kisara apoyó la mano en el vidrio y continuo - Un día mientras caminaba hacia mi casa, vi tu foto en un periódico junto con un encabezado que decía _"El joven Seto Kaiba hereda la compañía de Kaiba Corp. y se vuelve presidente ejecutivo de la misma a su corta edad"_. No podía creer que ese fuera el Seto que yo conocía, tomé el periodico en mis manos y vi la fotografí llevabas por apellido Kaiba cuando estabamos en el orfanato por lo que pensé que era alguien más, pero al ver tu imagen y ver tus ojos... supe que eras tú. Investigué muchas cosas sobre la compaía de Kaiba Corp. y encontré que su antiguo Director Ejecutivo, Gozaburo Kaiba, había adoptado a dos niños de un orfanato y que uno de ellos se había convertido en su heredero... esos dos niños eran Mokuba y tú. Al parecer Kaiba Corp. es lo suficientemente importante como para tener noticias de la misma en otros países. Estuve al tanto de las noticias de la compañía y poco después supe que te habías convertido, además de un gran lider de Kaiba Corp., en uno de los mejores duelistas del mundo, fue ahí cuando recordé la carta del Dragon Blanco que te había regalado y sentí una alegría inmensa al ver varios duelos tuyos y ver que tenías no solo mi ojos azules, sino los únicos 3 que existían. Supe de tus duelos con Yuugi Mutou, de tu participación en el Reino de los Duelistas, del torneo que organizaste de Ciudad Batallas... verte tan apasionado por el duelo de monstruos, tan talentoso, tan seguro de tí mismo me hizo querer verte. Hace un año decidí que, cuando tuviera la oportunidad de viajar, vendría hasta las oficinas generales de Kaiba Corp. para buscarlos, tuve algunos problemas para viajar ya que estuve enferma un tiempo, pero la suerte me sonrió y con permiso de mis padres adoptivos viaje hasta acá. Cuando dí con la compañía y pregunté por ti, me dijeron que habías salido con Mokuba y que estaban cenando en un restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Pedí indicaciones de como llegar y cuando lo encontré iba muy decidida a reencontrarte, saludarlos y hablar de los viejos tiempos... entonces te ví ahí sentado, con el traje puesto, tan alto, con esa mirada de melancolía que siempre tienes... y no supe que ían sido tantos años, tantas veces que había soñado con ese momento y justo cuando te había encontrado no tuve el valor para hablarte. – las lágrimas corrieron por las mejillas de la chica, que hizo todo lo posible por secarlas antes de que Seto lo notara, pero su voz quebrada la había delatado ya.

Kaiba había observado a la chica mientras esta hablaba, no podía creer que ella estuviera al tanto de todos esos sucesos, lo había estado observando por mucho tiempo sin que el supiera siquiera donde estaba ella o que estaba haciendo. Seto se levantó del sillón y fue hasta su bóveda, donde extrajo el maletín con su deck, tomó la carta de Ojos Azules más desgastada y se dirigió hasta Kisara.

-Toma, es tuya- el joven le estaba extendiendo la carta a la chica, quien miró primero la carta y luego al ojiazul. –Me prometí a mi mismo que, si volvía a encontrar te la devolvería ya que es un tesoro muy importante para tí.

Kisara sonrió y negó con la cabeza- No Seto, esta carta ahora es tuya, te la di con la intensión de que la conservaras y no he cambiado de opinión. Además, tu le has dado un mejor uso de lo que yo podría darle; el ver tus duelos me hizo darme cuenta de que Ojos Azules siempre te ha pertenecido y que yo solo fui un medio para que tu la tuvieras contigo. Hay un vínculo muy especial entre esta carta y tú y no soy quien para romperlo.

-No digas eso, esta carta es especial solo porque tu me la diste. Y no vuelvas a decir que no eres nadie... para mi eres alguien importante.

Al escuchar las palabras de Seto, Kisara se sonrojó un poco y sonrió, la hacñia muy feliz escuchar al joven decir eso.

-Y yo quiero que la conserves- la chica tomo las manos de Seto y las cerró con cuidado alrededor de la carta- Ojos Azules fue la única protección y compaía que tuve hasta que tu y Mokuba llegaron a mi vida, te la dí para que te cuide a tí también y para que supieras que siempre iba aestar contigo sin importar la distancia.

Seto miró a Kisara a los ojos, esos ojos azules tan profundos... tan sinceros y tan amables que había visto muchas veces en sus sueños volvían a quebrar la armadura que había construido para evitar que alguien más lo invadiera. Esos ojos que había extrañado tanto ahora estaban frente a él, mirandolo con la misma ternura que lo habían hecho años atrás. Ambos jovenes se quedaron en silencio, mirandose, hasta que Mokuba giró en la cama de Seto y se levantó adormilado.

-¿Seto? ¿Donde estas? ¿Y Kisara? – Al escuchar la voz de su hermano menor, Seto soltó a Kisara y con la carta de Ojos Azules en la mano se acercó hasta el pequeño; Kisara por su parte se sentó en el sillón.

-Aquí estoy y Kisara también está aquí. Anda, vamos a tu cuarto que debes dormir.

Mokuba asintió torpemente mientras se tallaba los ojos y se dirigió hasta la puesta de la habitación. Seto lo siguió y antes de salir, miro a Kisara quien le sonrió:

-Puedes dormir aquí, yo dormiré en la habitación de Mokuba. Si necesitas algo estaremos en la habitación de al lado.

-Gracias Seto, que descansen.

Seto cerró la puerta de la habitación y siguió a su hermano, quien ya se había acostado en su cama. Kaiba se acomodó en un sillón dentro del cuarto de Mokuba y se quedó observando la carta de Ojos Azules. La chica que lo había atormentado con su recuerdo por tantos años estaba durmiendo en su habitación y no sabía como sentirse respecto a eso, sin embargo si sabía una cosa: era feliz de tenerla cerca.

Al día siguiente, Seto despertó con la carta de ojos azules aún en la mano, se había quedado dormido en el sillón mientras pensaba en lo que quería decirle a Kisara. El joven miró hacia la cama de su hermano y no lo encontró_, Seguro fue a mi habitación a ver a Kisara, ese Mokuba es tan predecible._

Seto dejó un momento la carta en el escritorio de su hermano, entró al baño y se echó agua en la cara, en ese instante, Mokuba entró corriendo.

-¡Seto! ¡Seto!¿Dónde estas?

Kaiba se asomó por la puerta del baño, aun con el rostro mojado y preguntó confundido:

-¿Que ocurre Mokuba?

-¡Kisara! ¡Kisara ya no está!


End file.
